The present disclosure relates to server management. In a more particular example, the disclosure relates managing regionalized vehicular communication.
Today, some modern computing systems rely on servers to provide vehicle applications to vehicles. However, in these computing systems, the areas covered by the servers usually cannot be adjusted while the traffic condition in these areas often drastically change over time. As a result, a server assigned to a particular area may not have sufficient computational resources to provide the vehicle applications to a large number of vehicles located within its coverage area in heavy traffic condition.
On the other hand, the computational resources of the server may not be efficiently utilized when the traffic in the area covered is low. In addition, as the area of the server is generally fixed, the data received from the vehicles located within the area of the area may be irrelevant or inadequate for the vehicle applications implemented on the server to accurately operate given the specific traffic condition. Furthermore, it is generally impractical or impossible for these existing solutions to flexibly provide a particular vehicle application to the vehicles located within a specific area during a certain time period, because the areas of the servers on which the vehicle application can be implemented typically remain unchanged.